1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a modular body bolt absorber assembly, for assembling an isolator to the frame of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use assemblies including a bolt to assemble a shock absorber to the frame of an automotive vehicle.
An example of such a prior art assembly is shown in FIG. 1. Prior art assembly 100 includes bolt 102 with head 104 and shaft 106. Shaft 106, which includes threaded portion 107, extends through aperture 110 of washer 108. Shaft 106 further passes through aperture 116 of metallic base 114 of lower body absorber 112. Lower body absorber 112 further includes rubber bumper portion 118 which is rotationally symmetric with a hollow interior 120 and a forward tip 122 in the shape of a truncated cone. Rubber bumper portion 118 is typically secured to metallic base 114 by the use of adhesive.
In the assembled position, head 104 of bolt 102 urges washer 108 against metallic base 114. Shaft 106 of bolt 102 typically further passes through an aperture in the automotive frame (not shown) and threaded portion 107 of shaft 106 of bolt 102 engages a threaded aperture in the absorber (not shown) or a nut in the body of the vehicle. In this assembled position, rubber bumper portion 118 engages an end of the absorber (not shown). This configuration assembles the absorber to the automotive frame while providing cushioning between the frame and the body of the vehicle.
While this prior art absorber assembly has been satisfactory in many respects, improvement is desired in some aspects. In particular, the assembly includes three components which increases assembly time and secondary processing thereby decreasing cost effectiveness. Moreover, this can lead to inconsistencies in the attachment of successive assemblies.
Similarly, improvements are sought with respect to modularity of design, ease of design changes and serviceability.
Additionally, chemical or adhesive bonding is required in the manufacture of the lower body absorber in this prior art design.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a body bolt absorber assembly which can be provided as a single modular unit.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a body bolt absorber assembly which decreases assembly time and secondary processing.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a body bolt absorber assembly with increased cost effectiveness.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a body bolt absorber assembly with a modular design which allows for ease of design changes and serviceability.
It is therefore a final object of the present invention to provide a body bolt absorber assembly which eliminates or reduces the use of chemical or adhesive bonding.
These and other objects are attained by providing a body bolt absorber with a lower body absorber made from rubber which is arranged and constructed to capture a bolt and a washer thereby forming a modular one-piece assembly. More particularly, the central aperture of the lower body absorber is undersized with respect to the diameter of the shaft of the bolt. The elasticity of the rubber allows the bolt to pass through this aperture but be slideably captured therewithin. Alternatively, the bolt may be pushed so as to pierce the wall to form such an aperture wherein the walls of the resulting aperture allow the bolt to pass through but be slideably captured therewithin. Similarly, the lower body absorber may include a circumferential lip to capture the washer through which the shaft of the bolt passes.